CL-5532 "Myriad"
"Mission complete, deserters have been neutralized." -CL-5532 reporting to the Office of the Supreme Chancellor CL-5532, or by the nickname "Myriad", served as a Second and later First Lieutenant in the Grand Army of the Republic's 144th Regiment as the Platoon Leader of Werda Platoon. Biography Early Life CL-5532 would be created a year before the Clone Wars to serve as a Second Lieutenant on the field, as he and his fellow Clone Troopers would be trained on basic skills and tactics needed for an Officer. CL-5532, while on a training mission, would fight dirty as he'd believe that it is necessary for the mission to be completed. The Mandalorian Trainers overseeing the squad he was in would take note of it, as he'd be transferred to the newly formed Covert Operations Unit to be trained in guerrilla and commando tactics. Covert Operations Myriad would have completed his training at the official start of the Clone Wars, where he'd be sent off from Kamino to a platoon of Covert Operations troopers on the field. He'd serve as the Platoon XO under Captain CT-3345 "Sawtooth" as they'd hunt down deserters from the Battle of Geonosis with any means necessary. On one mission, Sawtooth and Myriad would be deployed alone as Headhunters to hunt down a troublesome clone deserter that had been giving the Unit a hard time tracking. Sawtooth would be killed in a booby trap laid down by the deserters, as Myriad would finish the work they'd started and killed the deserters with one of their own combat knives. The Second Lieutenant would then take command of Werda Platoon, as he'd ditch any little morals he had left to ensure the objective can be fulfilled. The 144th Myriad along with his Platoon would be sent to Kalos II to "clear" out a small gang of deserters that escaped two months ago. He and Werda Platoon would then be attached to the 144th Pathfinder Regiment, as they'd need their resources to locate and destroy them. After the mission was completed, Myriad would enter back into the 144th's base all bloodied up over his equipment as the Regimental Commander of the 144th would receive answers of his appearance from a Trooper of Werda. Myriad would then be promoted to 1st Lieutenant for his spotless record on completion while gaining a small reputation in the 144th for being a "heartless murderer of his own." Permanence During the introduction of Phase 2 armor in the Clone Wars, Werda Platoon would be sent back to the Pathfinders to be merged permanently due to the regiment's ability to assist the Covert Operations trooper's objective. Myriad would be against it, as he believed that the regiment's commander wouldn't allow him to take the steps needed to complete his mission and that his platoon worked best with the unit alone. His opinion would be noted but ignored, however, as the troopers would be sent to Coruscant to "get to know the men better." Myriad would be greeted with cold looks from the troopers and even the captains too, as his men would adopt the color palette of the 144th for easier identification. Myriad wouldn't change his armor until 2 days later, though he'd order the platoon to keep the Covert Ops marking on their chest plate. After two weeks, Myriad would lighten up a bit with the regiment, though still sticking with his platoon at most times. Personality and Traits Myriad would have shown little morals during his 'birth', as being noted by the Mandalorians as perfect for Covert Operations. He'd lose all morals he had left after the death of his Superior, CT-3345 "Sawtooth", to ensure the objective can be completed. Troopers from the 144th would describe him as a "brother-killer," as seen with his approach to dealing with deserters that he came across. Gear and Equipment Myriad was seen to wear a variant of ARF armor meant for use on covert and stealth operations. This armor was later recolored to the colors of the 144th Pathfinder Regiment. He was also proficient with combat knives, using one to great effect against deserting clones. Category:Clone Category:Lieutenant Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:Clone Wars Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:144th Pathfinder Regiment Category:Werda Platoon Category:Covert Ops Category:Character